kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacuna
Appearance Personality Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths -She is immune to holy items as she dumps this weakness onto Dythan. -She grows stronger as her body gets more damaged and when Dythan gets weaker mentally. -Can make any weapon she likes out of nothing. -Can make anyone do anything she wants once she has put a shadow in them (once she does that a shadowy chain tattoo will appear around their neck, either arm, or either leg). -As she is the source of Dythan's power over shadows, she also has the same power but stronger. -Any wounds or injuries Dythan sustains will not affect her in any way, shape, or form. -She can see the ghosts of the dead and interact with them like they were still alive. Weaknesses -Tends to get carried away. -If Dythan were to die, she would die too. -Has an internal conflict between her angelic self and demonic self. -Is being hunted by angels for betraying God and can be sensed by all angels. -Like Keele, she was made of a form of magic so any abilities or weapons that absorbs or manipulates magic will affect her greatly. Magic absorbing weapons will just put her in them and she can talk to the user through telepathy, also stealing their sanity. Relations Dythan - He is the permanent host to Lacuna and her reincarnation. He doesn't remember anything about her as he lost his memories of his past. She does a few good favors for him as a reward for being her host but she does not think of him as a friend or ally as she only cares about herself. Zilos - Lacuna thinks of Zilos as a useful pawn she can control. Aeron - He is someone who Lacuna thinks could be a useful and possible ally. If things don't go as she plans, she'll offer to serve under him. Nick - Finds him strangely amusing. She'll most likely fuck around with him. Background At the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing but darkness in the endless void. There was nothing, yet there lived a powerful being known as God. God created a world full of life. He made this world as he was lonely yet the life on that world could not see him. He decided to make beings known as Angels, beings to serve him. One of these angels wanted nothing more than to kill, eventually leading to the angel's transformation into a demon. This angel was known as Aeron. God knew he would be trouble and cause destruction everywhere and want to destroy him, so he created another being, one that matched everything to defeat Aeron. God did not realize it but he had intent to harm another, which in itself is evil. It resulted in the creation of a demon of pure darkness, Lacuna. God sent her out but she betrayed him as she took a powerful dagger known as Erebus from the forbidden armory. She eventually found Aeron but he did not seem like he would try to cooperate. Eventually it led to a 50 year long fight. Neither one gaining an advantage when suddenly an army of angels appeared thinking they were tired out. They thought wrong as they could've went on for thousands of years. They put aside their fight and worked together to kill the legion of angels. Eventually, they slain them all but not without injury. Lacuna took the most damage as she was not fully experienced at fighting. When she thought they wouldn't continue fighting, that's when Aeron impaled his hand into her chest, ripping out her heart. She was shocked at this action but she should've expected it. As she slowly died she realized she could make a contract with the blade. As did so by smearing her blood on the hilt, then stabbed it into her gut. It slowly entered her, destroying her body but turning her soul into a cloud of mist. She escaped and fell into a slumber for many years. Then she was awoken by a mysterious man saying they had a common goal and would like to help get a new body. She formed this truce and was taken to a kingdom. That's when they stopped in front of a little boy with demonic limbs. The man told the boy he would grant any one wish the boy wanted, but in return he must be a permanent host. The boy agreed and made a wish for the destruction of this kingdom. As she heard the wish, she smiled, thinking she liked this boy. The man snapped and Lacuna flowed into the boy. The kingdom started to crumble and everyone started to painfully disappear as if they never existed. Next thing she knew, she could only see darkness and feel a overwhelming drowsiness. Quotes "So, you're a friend of his huh?" - When Lacuna helped Zilos with a nightmare.